InuYasha vs the Z fighters
by Vegeta222
Summary: InuYasha trys to kill the Z fighters while Vegeta wants to get Bra a present
1. family

CHAPTER 1 FAMILY

One bright sunny morining is west city, there lived the Briefs family. They all lived at capsule corp. Its a pretty big factory, and house, were they build and manufactor capsules. Capsules are used to store objects, for example houses, cares, space ships, toys every thing!

The briefs family is a pretty diffarent family, but if you think about it, its actually not that diffarent. First there's Bulma. She is a blue-haired women who changes her hair style all the time, from short-hair to long-hair to mushroom style.

Her parents are Mr. and Mis. Briefs. Mr. Briefs invented the capsules. He is short, glasses and has short grey hair. Mis. Briefs has blond hair that's up in a bee hive type. .thing. .

A little bit less then half-way through "dragon ball Z" Bulma married the handsome prince Vegeta. Vegeta, has spiked black hair. In some way, his hair looks like a a mighty flame. He is the most handsome thing imaginable, and he always wears nice blue spandex. Through most of "dragon ball Z" he wears saiyan armour. He also has a tail, a brown tail. He lost his tail in "dragon ball Z" But he's still going to have it in this story. Same with the armour, he's wearing that in this story too. If you don't know what saiyan armour is go look it up on google.

Sence Vegeta is the prince of the saiyans, there is also the queen and the king of the saiyans. They both died, queen Vegeta died on the planet Vegeta when it was destroyed, and Frieza killed king Vegeta when king Vegeta tried to kill Frieza, that's a hole other story though so go look it up on google.

Bulma and Vegeta had a child. Trunks. There is baby Trunks, mirai Trunks (mirai Trunks is Trunks from a completly diffarent time-line, so if you think about it its an other Vegeta and Bulma's child. .. if you want to know more about it watch "dragon ball Z" or look it up on google.), child Trunks, and adult Trunks. In this story, Trunks is going to be a child.

After Vegeta and Bulma had Trunks, they decided to have an other child. They named her Bra. She is seen at the end of "dragon ball Z" and all through out "dragon ball GT". Bra has shoulder lenght blue hair(maybe even longer but not by much) and she is always seen in red. She is known as "Daddy's girl". Bra's been seen in stores with Vegeta a lot. Shopping. Together. Vegeta doesn't mind it. That's sick and wrong. . any ways .. . I think I should continue with the story. .. .

The briefs family all sat down today for breakfast. They has omelettes. And egg roles. At the table, Trunks was making funny faces and Bra, and they started to fight. "Stop fighting you two!" screamed Bulma at the kids. They would stop fighting. "Vegeta you say something!!" Bulma screeched and Vegeta. Vegeta swallowed his egg role and said "lisen to you mother." and continued eating his breakfast. Finaly, Bulma got up and grabbed both kids by the collar and said if they don't stop that Bra can't go shopping with Vegeta, and Trunks can't train with Vegeta. Well that stoped Trunks and Bra from fighting. So they continued eating. .


	2. walk'n fly

CHAPTER 2 WALK'N FLY

About ten minutes later every one was finished. Bra was upstairs changing, doing her hair taking a shower and so on. Trunks was playing gamecube. He was playing "dragon ball Z budokai". He just bought the game the night before. Bulma was cleaning the house and talking on the phone. She was having a conversation with Chi-Chi, asking her if she wanted to come over later and other weird things people talk on the phone about. Vegeta, was out walking secretly to the mall to buy something for his daughter. After all, Bra buys stuff for him. While he was walking, there was a buildboard behind Joe's tatoo parlor. It said "any one brave enough to fight this brave and powerful half dog demon half human InuYasha please go to the martial arts world tournament arena saturday at 1 p.m. If you defeat this fierce demon, you'll win 10 000 000 zenny, and a hole buch of women clothing for your spouse/daughter/cousin/ect." Vegeta looked down at his watch. It was 12:30, and it was saturday. Vegeta thought to himself "This would be a good present for Bra. . but. . I only have 30 minutes to get there. . ." So Vegeta ran home, opened the door, ran inside, told Bulma that he'll be back later, and kissed her good-bye.(I know that that doesn't sound like Vegeta but he would actually do that).

Any ways. . . Vegeta rushed to the martial arts world tournament. When he finaly arrived, he took a glimps at a clock. It was 12:52. Just made it on time. He ran to the regerstration desk and registered. "Just as I thought" said Vegeta. "Kakarrot arrived before me. . .grr curse that Kakarrot." Also, Gohan and Goten registered. That's every one pretty much, well Hercule registered, but he's a noboby so he doesn't count. "The tournament is now going to start!" Yelled the martial arts world tournament guy who's name is unknown into a microphone. First up, he looks a the list, "Son. . Goku. . is there a Son Goku here. . ." "Here I am!" said Goku happily. (he was still stuck as a kid watch "dragon ball GT for details or look it up on google." He jumped up on the arena. "Were's this InuYasha that I heard so much about?". Suddenly, they sky becomes dark, and cloudy. Suddenly a dark figure walks out on stage. After walking a quarter way, the sillouett became visable, its InuYasha (full demon). The crowd gasps in fright as this fierce demon walked on. He. .he. . doesn't look that strong . . but he sure looks pretty creepy." said Hurcule studdering with a tremble in his voice. "Don't under-estamate him Hercule, you have no idea what's he's capable of." said Goku serioucly. There was even a little tremble in his voice too. Vegeta looked on. "humph he doesn't look that strong. . " but even Vegeta. .wasn't quite sure. . .what to think. .


	3. first up

CHAPTER 3 GOKU -- FIRST UP

"FIGHT!" yelled the tournament guy wich no one knows the name of into the microphone. InuYasha nore Goku moved. They didn't even blink or breathed. Finaly the guy with no name said "Umm. . hurry up you to before we die of old age". "Fine old man" said InuYasha in a I-don't-give-a-crap way. So InuYasha started to slowly walk twards Goku, laughing, and saying in a cruel way how he's going to rip him to pieces and feed him to a dog, and about how a dog is very unlucky to eat such an insanificant thing as Goku and cruel trash like that. All that Goku did, is put his gaurd up, he knew that this is going to be one of the hardist battles, that he is going to ever fight. Finaly, InuYasha attempted to attack Goku, but sense Goku had been gaurding the hole time, it didn't inflicked _much damage. _Finaly it was Goku's turn to try to attack InuYasha, Goku attempted a round house, InuYasha quickly doged Goku's attack. He was looking on in terror about how InuYasha, not even from this era could doge his attack. This was the perfect time for InuYasha to head-butt Goku is the back. So that's exacly what InuYasha did. Goku slowly spat out blood, then he hurtled into the groud below him. dirt, and blood was going every ware. Goku looked up, all cut up. "Boy, you aren't to bad." saif Goku, again serioucly. Goku attempted to get up, but he just fell back down. "Heh heh heh Goku your a waist of my time" said InuYasha laughing. Goku was going to attempted a kame-hame-ha attack. He finaly stood up. Not very well though. He was worn out, so he keept on wobbaling. "KAAAA-MEEEEE HAAAAA-MEEEE" "what are you doing Goku? Attempting to attack me?" InuYasha said jokingly. "HAAAAA!" said Goku, doing to special hand positions as saying the words, a beam of bright white/blue light came from Goku's two hands, that were in a special position, right beside his hip. The beam was shouting at InuYasha and a very fast speed. He tryed to doge it, but it hit InuYasha's side. Blood spattered. As a little parts of his stomac and his hip slowly dettached from his body and ivaporated/dematerialized when the wave hit him. InuYasha side was completly wet with blood. InuYasha desided it was time to do one of his signature moves to destroy the little pest Goku. "Say your prayrs Goku I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!". So he stuck his hand in the glimmering blood. Slowly pulled it out. He then yelled "BLADES OF BLOOD!!". Sence Goku was very weak because InuYasha head-butted him in the back, and then the kame-hame-ha that took up a lot of energy, Goku didn't have much energy left. So it was very easy for InuYasha to attack Goku. InuYasha did his attack with all of his force, and his attack hit Goku as hard as it could. Blood splattered every were as InuYasha's attack hit him. InuYasha got splatted with blood even. "ew now I have to wash this filthy saiyan blood from my cloths." In the mean time, the tournament person was saw that Goku was gone for sure, and declaired InuYasha the winner. " I WILL KILL that InuYasha for INSULTING MY HARRITAGE DID YOU HERE THAT INUYASHA THAT IS MY DUTY NOW TO KILL YOU!!" InuYasha just looked at Vegeta like he was nothing. "insect". Vegeta rushed on to the stage to kill the demon. "HOLD IT!" said the guy with a unknown name, "Save it for the ring or you'll be discowalified.". So Vegeta went back to the side-lines, there was a red arrora around Vegeta, so in other words, he is very mad at InuYasha.


	4. a brother fight

CHAPTER 4 GOHAN -- A BROTHER FIGHT

"umm. . is there a. . . Son Gohan here??" said the tournament guy who has no name. " Oh yeah here I am!" said Gohan in a cheerful manner. He walked up cheerfully onto the arena and waved to the crowed. "soak it up while you can, "rice boy"" said InuYasha. Gohan started powering up to super saiyan 2. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Gohan as his black hair suddenly became a very very light yellow colour almost white and became pointy, it also stuck streight up in the air. "Are you constapated rice boy or somethin?". "I will AVENGE MY FATHER!!" yelled Gohan, power level still sky rocketing. "Take a breather rice boy before you blow up. I'm still not done with you. .yet." "shut your trap." said rice boy. . I mean Gohan. . So both the demon and the raging half-saiyan clashed! Round houses upper-cuts lower-cuts kicks punches head-butts scratching, biting, pocking, spitting and every thing elts. They went all out. Then suddenly they both stoped, and jumped back a few feet. To the edge of the arena. Coming out of InuYasha's arms, chest, legs and a little on his face were little streams of blood. They were slowly rolling down him, each a dark blood red colour. Right were the blood was starting to poor out, the blood was a dark blood red colour. InuYasha's nails and fingers and hand were covered with Gohan's blood. Also, InuYasha's hair was blood-stained with Gohan's blood. Gohan, well he was in worse shape then InuYasha. Gohan, was completly drentched in blood. Some of his skin was visable, mostly his head was visable, but the rest of him was drentched. Gohan was now in his normal state, and, there was a hole, right in the middle of Gohan. It seams that InuYasha jabbed his hand in Gohan. . that must of hurt. Slowly, Gohan colaped to the ground, for that last moment that he was alive he said " w-w-w-ish. . m-m-me. . .b-b-back. . .w-w-with. . th-th-the. . . th-th-the . . . d-d-d-dragon balls. . a-a-and tell Videl. . that. . .I. . .l-l-love. .her.. a-a-and. . .that. . . .s-s-someone. . . m-m-must. . . k-k-kill. . . .th-th-this. . .h-h-h-horable. . .d-d-demon. . .Inu. . .Inu. . . Inu. .-" InuYasha stomped on Gohan's head. It splated all over the place, blood, brains eyes, tougn guts every thing wen't every ware. "That's enough talk out of the little rice boy".


End file.
